phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
History of the Tri-State Area
" | hình ảnh = The_History_of_the_Tri-State_Area.jpg | ban nhạc = Don và Những du khách ở Tòa Thị chính | ban nhạc 2 = Don và Candace | thể loại nhạc = Show tune, Patter song | thời gian = 1:07 | bài kế trước = "Extraordinary" (Candace) | bài tiếp theo = "Candace Party" (Candace) | đoạn nhạc = 220px }} " " (Lịch sử của Vùng Ba Bang) là bài hát được Don thực hiện, một hướng dẫn viên tại tòa thị chính trong tập phim "Where's Pinky?", giải thích lịch sử lâu đời của Vùng Ba Bang cho những du khách biết. Lời bài hát Don: A lot of people know that the Tri-State Area Used to be a Bi-State Area with an Adjacent Area over there; What people don't know is that originally it was three distinct Single-State Areas, but people don't care. The founders of the Area were independent thinkers, Completely unaffected by bureaucratic hurdles And that's why the Capitol building was moved here from Sri Lanka On the backs of seven giant sea turtles. It's the history of an area, the Tri-State Area, Formed mostly from adobe and seaweed; If you've heard it different elsewhere, that's historical hysteria, So stop believing everything you read! Over here's a diorama of the first diorama Of Vincent Diorama, who lived right here! When I say "right here", I mean in this very room, 'Til we moved him to a studio apartment last year. It's the history of an area, the Tri-State Area, Don't mean to cause a ruckus or a fuss; It's the birthplace of the onion and the Danville cafeteria, And home of Bigfoot's hairless cousin, us! It's the history of an area, the Tri-State Area, Where planet Venus holds some office space; Try to think of someplace better, well I double-dog-dare ya, But if you can't, then get out of my face! Don và những du khách nam: It's the History of the Tri-State Area! Ca sĩ hát nền, Candace, và những du khách nữ: (History of the Tri-State Area!) (Area!) Bản dịch Don: Rất nhiều người biết rằng Vùng Ba Bang Đã từng là Vùng Hai Bang với Vùng Adjacent ở đằng kia; Điều mà mọi người không biết rằng nó đã từng là ba bang riêng lẻ Vùng Một Bang, nhưng không ai quan tâm điều đó. Những người sáng lập vùng này là những người suy nghĩ độc lập, Không hề bị ảnh hưởng bởi những thủ tục hành chính Và đó là lí do tòa thị chính đã được chuyển đến đây từ Sri Lanka Trên lưng của bảy con rùa biển khổng lồ Đây là lịch sử của một vùng, Vùng Ba Bang, Được làm hoàn toàn bằng gạch và tảo biển; Nếu bạn nghe ở những nơi khác, đó là lịch sử cường điệu hóa, Nên đừng tin những gì bạn đang đọc! Ở đây là loạt phim về loạt phim đầu tiên Của Vincent Diorama, người đã sống ở đây! Khi tôi nói "ở đây", ý tôi là ở trong căn phòng lớn này, Cho đến khi chúng tôi đưa anh ta đến khu chung cư điện ảnh vào năm ngoái. Đây là lịch sử của một vùng, Vùng Ba Bang, Không cần phải cường điệu nó lên; Đây là nơi sinh của củ hành và căng-tin Danville, Và nhà của anh họ Bigfoot chúng tôi! Đây là lịch sử của một vùng, Vùng Ba Bang, Nơi sao Kim ngự ở trong văn phòng; Cố nghĩ nơi nào khá hơn đi, tôi cá bạn làm được đấy, Nhưng nếu bạn không thể, thì cút khỏi đây ngay! Don và những du khách nam: Đây là lịch sử của Vùng Ba Bang! Ca sĩ hát nền, Candace, và những du khách nữ: (Lịch sử của Ba Bang!) Thư viện ảnh | }} Thông tin cơ sở *Hướng dẫn viên du lịch, Don, được Wayne Brady lồng tiếng đến từ hai bộ phim nổi tiếng: và .https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/303961985010241537/photo/1 Brady cũng là đồng người sáng tác của bài hát. *Tại mở đầu của bài hát, những bức tranh từ bài hát "Ain't Got Rhythm" và "Impress My Professor" được thấy trong một cái hộp kính. *Bài hát thứ hai nhắc đến lịch sử của Ba Bang, bài hát đầu tiên là "Tri-State Area Unification Day". Sáng tác *Robert F. Hughes *Martin Olson *Eddie Pittmanhttps://twitter.com/RedsPlanet/status/342843245140795393 *Joshua Pruetthttps://twitter.com/zombietardis/status/342840254778183681 *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #16150455 Cước chú Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Don hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Candace Flynn hát Thể_loại:H